Trust
by Sterioscopic Eyesight
Summary: When taken to Cyrus' workplace at the Weyland -Yutani building to observe his project. Asuka Feels just as curious towards the Xenomorph as the scientists, but wouldn't dream of hurting him like the scientists do and the Xenomorph can sense it from her, as well as something he has never sensed on a human before. Not for kids to read. That's all i'm gunna say. No young readers. XD
1. Chapter 1: Bring your human to work day

"So why are you bringing me to your work today, Cyrus?"

A confused but equally curious girl asked, looking out of the window of the passenger seat beside the driver. Light rain falling on the glass, running down as if the water droplets were racing one another. They were driving along an empty road in a forested area, which was very rare on earth in this day and age, since 80% of the planet was one big corporal city for buisnesses, jobs and a shit ton of people to live.

"You'll see soon enough Asuka. I'm sure you'll find this as interesting as I have after only a few days with this subject."

Cyrus' face lit up at the mention of his recent work project, making Asuka all the more curious. Cyrus was a scientist, but thats all she really knew about his line of work. He was a person of an average build, average height, average looks and a typical short male hairstyle with black hair. He wore a lab coat and a pair of suit pants and shoes, like he was going to a science job interview. He could be doing anything behind those lab walls, but today Asuka was lucky enough to find out and hopefully shed some light on the topic.

Asuka, on the other hand, had no job. She had an hourglass build but never payed much notice to it, average female height and long hair that fell to her butt in a light blue colour she had dyed it. She kept herself well covered too, wearing a black long sleeved turtleneck jumper and a pair of jeans with her favourite converse all star shoes. They may be an ancient brand by then, but she was always considered to be relatively old fashioned in many senses, that being one of them.

Asuka couldn't even drive and she was eighteen years old. She refused to take driving classes on account of her own fear towards her low attention span and the high likelihood of her being distracted by something out the window and crash the car. That and the fact she needed glasses and they might fall off while driving. An irrational fear of hers. Asuka, did however, like to study unexplained mysteries and think up theories that could connect several together or solve them, such as the reason for stonehenge's construction and how it was built. After all these years and still nobody has solid evidence towards most of these ancient mysteries. Probably because everyone is so focused on moving forward rather than looking back. To put it simply, nobody gives a flying fuck.

"Alright. We're here."

The car entered a car park made of concrete, much different to the gravel road they were just driving down, in a space that had Cyrus' name on it. He parked the car and the two of them exited the veichle. Asuka looked up in awe at the sheer size of the facility, taking in the exterior details and the company name above the entrance doors as Cyrus made his way inside. Strange how it's so far away from main civilisation.

"Lets go, Asuka. My job doesn't wait or tolerate lateness."

"Oh, right! Coming!"

Asuka hastily caught up, but remembered the company name in the back of her mind.

"Weyland-Yutani, Building better worlds?"

Asuka had heard that name everywhere. On signs, in advertisements, on TV, on billboards, everywhere. She had no idea that her Fiance was working in such a highly respected and well known company. Yes, Asuka and Cyrus were engaged. But this unfortunately wasn't her decision to make, nor could she decline. It was a choice her parents made before she was even born and they refuse to even tell her why. Whenever she asks, they simply reply with comments like "Cyrus is such a nice guy." or "He can take good care of you, Asuka.". Most likely because they were both from rich families. Sure Cyrus was nice sometimes, but she would much preferred to have had the choice.

They both walked up to reception for Cyrus to check in his shift and since Asuka didn't work there, she was given a guest V.I.P tag so she could go where Cyrus could. This was only possible because Cyrus was so well regarded in the facility, normally V.I.P cards weren't given out so easily.

After a long while of walking down halls, through doors, down and up stairs and over bridges connecting floor levels looking over the main building centre, Asuka was wondering where they were actually going and when they would get there.

"How much further? This place is colossal!"

"Be patient Asuka."

Cyrus spoke with slight fustration.

"We'll be there soon. We just have to take this elevator down a few floors."

They both stood in front of an elevator with a large number '6' printed across the two doors, much different from any of the other elevators. This one was made of tough looking steel, as if it were protecting something. Cyrus pressed a button pointing downwards.

"Down? but we just came from the lower floors."

Asuka was slightly puzzled now. Why would you build an elevator to go down or walk so high just to go all the way down again? It must have been the slowest elevator in the world too, because they were waiting a while for the elevator to "ding" and open it's thick metal doors for them both to enter. The doors closed once they were in and Cyrus pressed the button on the lowest floor "B23".

"Why are we going downwards?"

"shhh."

Not to make things any better, the trip downwards felt like hours to Asuka. In awkward silence the whole way down too, after that unxpected 'shhh" she got from Cyrus. Did she say something? As they both exited the elevator, they walked a fair distance down a wide hallway with many rooms that had wide windows to look into. To Asuka's dismay, she couldn't see inside the rooms too well as most of their lights were turned off and she had to keep up with Cyrus' fast walking pace.

"Who _designed_ this building?!"

"shh."

"what _is_ this pla-"

"Shush!"

Cyrus cut off Asuka abruptly.

"Wait until we're inside before you get your blabbing mouth going!"

He spoke in a loud whisper, as if even though Asuka had a V.I.P pass, she shouldn't be there or knowing too much. Cyrus stopped at a door to a room that looked very much like the others, swiped his I.D card on the door control panel and the door opened for them both to enter the room. There were already two other scientists doing what Asuka translated in her head as "Science Stuff". The typical note taking, chemical and equasions chatter and pressing buttons on a computer while looking through the large glass window in front of them. They turned their attention to them both entering.

"Ah, Cyrus. Good afternoon. Number 78 is doing well today. Obedient, accurate and fully up to our expctations as per usual. His morning tests are finished and he was re-harnessed while we were about to go on lunch break as to prevent any... mischief in our absence."

Cyrus closed the door behind him before Asuka could see his body becoming less tense. Asuka tried to look through the glass but couldn't see very much as the enclosure lights were turned off to save power, but noticed something _was_ in there.

In his enclosure, 78 was becoming more furious as each day went by that he had the same damn tests performed on him by the same damn scientist for their curiosity and amusement. Locked in a harness, released, run tests, knocked out, back in harness for lunch break, out of harness, more tests, knocked out, back in harness, sleep in harness, woken up, repeat cycle. He used to diobey everything he was told in the first couple of days, go against all that was set against him, but that never ended well with these white coated bastards. They would simply gas him with this painful substance whenever he did something they didn't like, so he learned to just play their little games, pretent to be obedient and when his chance opens, he'll kill them all and release his Xenomorph siblings to escape with. He felt nothing but severe hatred for humans and everything they did.

"Disgusting humans back again for more tests. Pathetic."

One of the scientists pressed a button and spoke through the microphone.

"Good afternoon 78. We'll be preparing for the second round of daily tests soon."

"Fuck you, too."

78 gave a small, low toned hiss to acknowledge he heard them. He would have much prefered to snarl, hiss and growl loudly, but that would result in getting gassed, and he tried to avoid that where he could. In his time he had been enclosed, 78 had picked up on a few human habits and the english language after seeing and hearing it even after only a few days. The humans greatly underestimated they were fast learners. They only saw him as being fast to obey orders given by those other than the queen with the right reinforcements. So he was able to fluently understand everything the humans were saying to him. Unfortunately for them, they weren't advanced enough to hear his telepathic threats and words he was going to say once he escaped and slaughtered them all.

"That's brilliant, Carter. We'll start very soon with the tests. But first, Carter, Majo, this is my fiance I was telling you about, Asuka."

"oh so _this_ is the Asuka we've heard so much about!"

"The eighteen year old body with an eight year old mind?"

"huh?"

"Ahem!" Cyrus awkwardly tried to avert away from how he describes his fiance to his co-workers.

"Asuka, these are my main co-workers, Carter and Majo. But theres also _that_."

Cyrus directed his attention to the glass in front of the computers that Carter and Majo were looking into before. Asuka tried to looks for someone in the darkness again like she attempted before, but no luck. Her eyesight wasn't the best in the universe.

"Uh Carter? Lights?"

"Oh, righto!"

Carter flicked a switch on the computer and lights turned on in the space beyond the glass. Asuka was only able to stare in amazement at what she never though she would see in her wildest dreams. A jet black, amazingy detailed creature with an elongated head and a long tail with a spear-like end, held with limited movement in a large, circular harness. Similar to an electric chair that didn't have a seat and clamped it's body behind it so all it could really move were it's tail, hands and head.

78 made a hissing noise as a reaction to the sudden change in brightness, allowing him to see the fourth presence he sensed before, much clearer. Asuka placed a hand against the glass, completely mesmerised by the alien behind it.

"Asuka. Meet Number 78, it's what we call a Xenomorph. An alien from another planet."  
Asuka had so many thoughts rushing through her head right then and there. "what planet is it from? is it male or female? Its design is amazing, is it an exo-skeleton? Are there more like it? Why is it clamped in a harness?" and the most evident one through her mind. "It's gorgeous..."

78 was feeling confused now. She didn't appear to be a scientist like the other three, not because she wasn't dressed in a white lab coat, but because she had a very different scent and presense about her. He could sense she was there before she entered the room but could now put a face to the scent. It was a contradiction to him. She was different, yet she was part of the pathetic race that caged him. This human seemed to have no intention of harming him, yet at the same time, equally as curious about him as the scientists were, maybe even more. He looked towards Asuka to show her he had noticed her and to get a more direct sense of her atmospheric vibe she gave off, but then looked away and let out a small hiss of disaproval.

"Hmph. I shouldn't let one different human scent distract me. I'll kill them all once i'm out of here and free my siblings and Queen!"

78 didn't want to let his guard down, not now that he knew what kinds of horrible tests they could perform when he wasn't paying attention. Thats exactly what they'd want.

"That must be why the fuckers brought her here, as a vague change to a constant routine to see if I get put off."

"well, we're not having any of that rude behaviour, 78."

Cyrus spoke through the microphone in a stern tone, placing his hand over a large red button and pressing down on it hard, releasing a snow white gas causing 78 to hiss and screech in pain. Asuka instanty reacted by pulling Cyrus' hand away and quickly stopping the spread of gas on the Xenomorph.

"What are you doing Asuka?!"

Cyrus almost yelled at her out of anger.

"That was way to harsh!"

"How else will we teach this, this... _monster_ who's master if we don't deal proper punishment?!"

Asuka didn't like the sound of how Cyrus, Carter and Majo 'taught' 78, and she was going to let all three of them know.

"PROPER? Just for hissing? It's not a HUMAN Cyrus! You can't expect to train them to act like one by putting them in a room and inflicting pain whenever you choose! That goes for you two aswell!"

"He was doing WELL and obeying up until a moment ago!"

"of _course_ he was, did he roll over and sit and beg when you asked because if he doesn't he gets gassed and put in horrible pain?"

78 hung his head in his harness, trying to recover while the humans were arguing and hoping they wouldn't inflict the gas on him again while they were. But he was also listening to every word being spoken while the microphone was left on by Cyrus, peaking his curiosity and also his levels of confusion.

"He was probably scared because he's never seen me before! I'm sure you wouldn't take to kindly to a stranger that greets you behind glass you're encased in now would you?"

"Cut it out, Asuka."

"I'll reckon he's not a monster either! How do you know he is? I'll bet from his point of view you're quite the monster yourselves!"

"Asuka. Stop."

"I'll bet if there wasn't a communication barrier, the tides would be changed! What are you even training him for, huh?"

"Enough, Asuka! OR i'll have security escort you off the premesis!"

78 slowly lifted his head to see the two had abruptly stopped arguing and haltered to silence for a brief moment.

"well that escalated quickly. But... is that pathetic being... seriously sticking its neck out for me?"

He was beyond confused. This was not just a contradiction, it was a paradox to him. Was she actually even a human at all? She didn't act like any human he had ever seen before. Surely humans aren't this considerate or caring for something they've only just seen, or even anything for that matter.

"This makes no sense. Every other human i've ever seen has done nothing but want my race killed or captured to be trained as their military war dogs."

He had to have a moment to think this over. But he still wouldn't trust her, being the race he so despises.

"Asuka, Cyrus, would it be a good idea to have a short break to clear everyones heads to make testing more efficient? We _were_ about to head off to lunch break, and Cyrus got here earlier then scheduled today so theres plenty of time."

Cyrus nodded to Majo and collected his card key before following the two towards to door, taking their notes with them.

"Oh and by the way, you left the microphone on."

Carter notioned, leaning over to turn the micrphone switch to 'off'. Asuka didn't understand the point of this comment, but it surely must mean the Xenomorph could speak or at least understand english. Otherwise it wouldn't have been worth the effort to make the comment. Asuka began to follow the three scientists but then Cyrus turned to her and spoke, still sounding furious.

"No. YOU will stay in here. I need some space where you aren't around! Touch anything and you'll deeply regret it."

The three scientists left the room as Asuka watched the door close in front of her and sat in the spinny red chair, hearing one of them lock the door behind them. She was almost a prisoner like 78 was, but not anywhere near as extreme. If something like this was going to happen, and Cyrus probably knew it would. Then why would he bring her?

"Do you think that was wise, Cyrus?" Carter asked with slight caution, taking in mind that Cyrus was probably still furious.

"Like I said, 18 year old body, 8 year old mind. she couldn't work a laptop if you gave her one."

"A laptop? Those ancient things?"

Majo snickered in response.

They all laughed as they walked a short distance down the hall into a different room for a break, taking in turns to mock Asuka on the way, leaving her and 78 alone together.

* * *

My first fanfic chapter ever! YAAY! XD

I would greatly appreciate hearing anything anyone has to say. Good or bad.

If it's criticism, I will greatly take it in if it's constructive and could help me in further chapters. :D

Thanks for reading! Chapter 2: First Contact, is right around the corner. :3


	2. Chapter 2: First contact

Asuka could feel her eyes water up slightly. She didn't like being yelled at and even less to be treated like a little kid. Something of which Cyrus did more often than she would have liked.

He told her she shouldn't touch anything, but knowing Cyrus, he was going to punish her anyway so she may as well do whatever the fuck she wanted. Asuka noticed the microphone, pushed the 'on' button and spoke into it.

"*sniff* Um... Hello?"

78 watched her closely.

"It would appear being different doesn't only get you in trouble if you're a different species. Humans fuck with each other almost as badly as their experiments."

"Umm... Hiya 78. *sniff* My name's Asuka. I promise I won't be an asshole to you like the scientists you always see."

"Actions speak louder than words, human."

78 was skeptical of her intentions, but slightly curious. As anyone would be after tests and tests non stop by others of the same species. But he COULD tell that she was upset from the others, so maybe she was being genuine. It was hard for him to trust anyone anymore, even though all he had spent in his enclosure was about 2 and a half weeks. He heard Asuka continue.

"can... can I come in and meet you properly?"

78 was just stunned by this line she spoke. She was wanting to come in to not experiment on him, but to SAY HELLO? and to top it all off, she was asking for PERMISSION. He was still cautious of her, but she genuinely didn't look or feel as if she wanted to harm him as much as his usual experimenters, if at all. 78 let out a low toned hiss, hoping she would interpret that as 'yeh, sure, whatever'.

"alright. I'm coming in now, ok?"

Asuka looked around the workbench. Luckily enough for her, Majo had left his I.D. card behind. She picked it up and swiped it against the card scanner beside the door, figuring it out on memory from when she saw Cyrus do it when they entered the computer section. Luckily for her, her memory was photograhpic. Again, luck was on her side as it worked and the door opened. She placed the card back on the bench where she found it and cautiously walked up to 78, stopping inches away from as far as he could reach.

"She's scared. Terrified. I can smell it on her. Typical humans fearing what they know nothing about."

78 thought with slight confidence, knowing that even if she did intend to try something, it wouldn't work or she wouldn't do it in the end. Thats how humans are when afraid. Just like the first two days being held captive, one small movement and the three scientists would practically shit themselves.

"um... Can I touch you?"

"huh?"

78 just looked at Asuka, trying to figure out how to respond to such a weird request, not that he could reply in a way she could understand anyways, but then concluded it should be alright. She WAS terrified afterall. So as a response he tilted his head so it was facing downward. Asuka slowly reached out to him, carefully placing her fingertips on his smooth head before jolting back again.

"was that seriously it?"

The xenomorph thought, feeling a little anti-climactic, until a second later he felt a whole hand press against him, slowly and gently tracing along up his head. After just a few seconds, her fingers were exploring every indent and detail, pulling Asuka closer and closer to him, until she was within a range that nobody else would have lived to speak about if they were in her place. 78 himself had never been this close to a human without peircing a hole through their gut first, but something about being touched and petted in this way made him want to start purring, of which he had already started doing before he consciously realised it. Asuka didn't notice she was within murder range with 78 until she started hearing him purr, but instead of jolting back into a safe distance range like she did to start, she placed her hands either sides of his head, tilted it upwards to face her and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you. I'll always remember this moment. That's the most amount of affection i've given and recieved in a long time."

"Odd. Don't humans always snuggle up to their life mates or something? Maybe you're just weird."

78 theorised from things he's heard the scientists talk about concerning life mates outside the labs.

"It may sound completely bonkers, but you know the one with black short hair, Cyrus? I'm stuck being engaged to him and we're meant to get married in a few months time."

She paused for a moment.

"Oh, right. You probably have no idea how people work in that aspect."

"No shit."

"Engaged is a status two people become when one of them announces to the other that they want to get married after dating for a long time. Dating is a sort of close relationship bond, I'm going to guess you would call them mates. Marriage is when you go from being 'mates' to 'lifelong mates that never want to be with anyone else because they love each other so much' status. Most of the time this is the couples choice, but me, my parents forced me into marrying Cyrus so i had no choice. I don't feel anything for him and he can't even stand me."

"For fucks sake! What is WRONG with this species?!"

Asuka bent her head closer to his and whispered to him before pulling back again.

"But just between you and me, I'd much rather stay here with you than even look at Cyrus right now. I knew you were no monster."

78 felt slightly embarrased. But he DID understand how she feels, even though his species didn't really fuck and make offspring like mammals did or like how humans had emotions attached with it sometimes. However males COULD mate with females as long as it was only once, if it was the Queen and if a male was chosen among all the other males. In his mind, having his head stroked and uzzled while in a harness wouldn't usually be considered a memorable moment, however deep inside he knew he most likely wouldn't forget it for a long long time, if he forgot at all. It was just so abstract to him, almost like remembering a weird yet wonderful dream that you keep remembering and never truly forget.

Asuka took a few steps back to look at the Xenomorph body up close one last time before leaving the room. She then heard 78 make a loud hissing noise. Asuka wondered what was wrong. The sudden noise made her jump inside. Had she done something to enrage him? She found out a moment later as she turned around to see Cyrus, Carter and Majo all staring at her through the glass, horribly evil looks on their faces, especially Cyrus'. Asuka froze as she could see Cyrus push a few buttons on the computer and a moment later, hear the door close and lock, trapping her in the room with 78. Cyrus spoke through the already turned on microphone.

"Didn't I tell you that if you touched anything you'll deeply regret it?"

Asuka placed her hands on the glass seperating them.

"Let me out Cyrus!"

"Sure. But it's not you i'll be letting out."

A smug grin appeared on his face as he said this and it worried Asuka. Cyrus pressed a few more buttons on the computer and a clanging metal sound could be heard behind her. She turned around to see that 78's harness was being loosened and the Xenomorph was crawling backwards out of it until completely released.

"Was this your plan all along, Cyrus? The reason you brought her here?"

Majo asked in a vaguely concerned voice.

"I guess you could say that, yeah. Her family will fork out a TON of money to me for death compensation. Let's go 78, heres a toy for you to play with."

Asuka almost shut down. Her legs failing to work causing her to fall to her knees and try to calm down her tremling. She was just out of the scientists line of sight below the glass, not that they cared to see her get mashed into body parts though, anyway. She began to panic on the inside even more as she watched 78 crawl up and along the ceiling, using his spear-like tail to smash all the lights and make the room pitch black. What could he be doing? He crawled back to the floor, slowly making his way to Asuka. The Xenomorph placed a hand gently on her leg, startling the terrified girl for a moment, but then she relaxed slightly after feeling she wasn't being killed which was then followed by 78 resting his forehead against hers and she did the same back.

"You're supposed to be killing me, aren't you? what'll happen if they find out i'm not dead or screaming for my life as blood splatters the glass?"

Asuka thought to herself, worried about not what would happen to her, but what they would do to 78. Until an idea struck her. She would find a way for 78 to escape while in the darkness and somehow distract the three scientists.

"78, I have an idea."

She whispered as quiet as she could. Luckily she wasn't heard by anyone other than the xenomorph.

"We'll escape right now while we somehow distract the others. How, i'm not sure yet."

78 thought this was a good plan, but like Asuka, he had no idea how to distract the white coats.

"Wheres the backup power?"

Cyrus angrily spoke to both Carter and Majo, rushing around for a switch that would turn the backup power on, neither of them knowing where it was since they were never told and 78 hadn't puled this trick before..

As Asuka and 78 sat with their foreheads pressed against each other, Asuka sprung an idea. An almost awkward one that just might work.

"hey, do you know what mating sounds your kind makes? Start making those noises as loud as you can."

78 was more confused than ever. Why those noises of all noises? But there must have been a method to her madness as he soon picked up that Asuka had started letting out what he would have guessed as human mating sounds. He thought they were weird, but soon caught on with the idea.

"This should confuse those pathetic humans for sure! To hear us fucking instead of screams of murdering and being killed! This should allow me to look aound for a means of escaping while they're confused! Not bad human. Not bad."

Carter and Majo were standing in silence completely stunned by what they were hearing, a little red in the faces. Forgetting for a short moment that they were supposed to be looking for backup power. Cyrus was blowing his stack just beyond boiling point.

"What the FUCK are they doing?!"

"I umm... thought that would be obviou-"

"WHERES THE LIGHTS?!"

78 looked around, feeling his spine shiver whenever Asuka made a moan or sigh, though he didn't understand why, as he responded with his own affectionate purrs and hisses from across the room. He found a vent on the ceiling just above the door Asuka entered from and ripped the grate metal off to swiftly enter it. The vent was small, short and only led to one place, the control room Cyrus, Carter and Majo were panicing from. Asuka and 78 both made louder noises to try to help conceal the sounds of tearing the grate off and entering the vent. Their sounds died down until they were both quiet.

"Found the backup power!"

Carter loudly spoke as he flicked a switch under the computer desk. Asuka took her jumper, shoes and jeans off in a hurry to make the act more convincing. They couldn't see her right then and there but they would likely come in to retrieve her. IF they were still alive.

"Asuka must be near the glass below-"

"Where is 78?!"

Cyrus interrupted Majo, sounding both furious and in a huge panic at the same time. He instantly took his I.D card and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him to reach security, but mainly to save his own skin in case 78 really did escape somewhere. He was just lucky enough to get away as 78 smashed the grate to the vent above to attack what he wanted to be all three of them. Unfortunately he didn't strike earlier as it didn't seem like the right moment but he quickly regretted it as Cyrus managed to get away at the very last second. Carter and Majo yelled in horror and panic as they both rushed for the door to run away, but quickly noticed Cyrus had taken their I.D. cards with him to prevent the Xenomorph from exiting past the computer room.

"You bastard!"

"CYRUS! LET US OUT!"

Carter was yelling as loud as he could, banging on the door Cyrus had locked as Majo was grabbed by the skin of his head and being ripped to shreds behind him. He didn't want to see or believe what was happening, but it soon hit him as he saw Majo's arm smack against the door beside his head. Blood splattered everywhere and Carter turned to look in reflex to the danger. Majo was no longer his scientist co-worker, but a bloody mess of bones, blood and organs that 78 had ripped him into. The xenomorph turned and looked at Carter. Lashing out at him and creating the same bloody mess he created while tearing Majo to shreds.

While she sat in 78's chamber, Asuka could clearly hear the horrified screaming and yelling coming from the computer examination room. 78 was hissing loudly as he tore his prey apart and after a minute, it was silent. 78 turned back to the door seperating him and the one that made his freedom possible. He had to thank her somehow. He climbed through the vent to see Asuka without the layers that were on her before, making something in his gut churn but he tried to ignore it. He nuzzled his forehead against hers one last time. It was like their signature "hello, Goodbye" and they only met about half an hour previously.

"You gotta go 78. Security will be here any second. I'll be alright, I promise!"

78 gave a low toned hiss and shot off through the vent and used his strength to force open the door that Cyrus escaped through. It wasn't anywhere near as strong as the door that bound him to that room for so long.

"I'll leave this chamber door locked for you, human. You'll be safe from my siblings then."

The xenomorph then rushed off down the hallway to find his siblings and Queen and finally break free.

* * *

Didn't i say chapter 2 was arond the corner? XD

Hope you guys like it so far. Next up very soon is Chapter 3: The great escape. :3


	3. Chapter 3: The great escape

Cyrus was looking around near 78's testing chamber. Forgetting all about getting security and just finding a safe place to hide. He barely moved a few feet away from 78's testing chambers until he found a sealed off storage cabinet of supplies with a heavy duty door like the testing rooms, literally just across the hallway from 78's room, perfect for a place to hide that won't likely be entered by a vengeful alien. He swiped his I.D. card and entered the room, locking the one way entry door behind him.

Also making his way down the hallway but a slightly further distance was 78. Only 2 or 3 rooms across from where he was being held was a room full of bound xenomorphs the same way he was when not being tested, only these were clustered together and it looked to him as if they were being sealed there for storage. Spares for if the current experiments died or had to be eliminated. He found a big red button on the computer control desk and slammed his inner mouth down onto it, releasing all of his siblings in the room and other rooms along the facility, also setting off the security alarm.

"SECURITY ALERT. XENOMORPHS HAVE BEEN RELEASED. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. SECURITY ALERT. XENOMORPHS HAVE BEEN RELEASED."

"Gah! Stupid humans and their loud noises. Lets go brothers and sisters! Our Queen is still being held hostage!"

All the xeno morphs made loud hissing war cries as they all scirried out in different directions to slay any humans they find and find their Queen. He would make the humans pay for that, not just for capturing him and running tests, but for having the nerve to try and bind his siblings and Queen too. They were all going to die. All accept one. Not that he had feelings or anything, it was merely a case of "you scratch my back so I scratch yours". Being unbound, free and without any radiowave interferences from the computers his siblings had now shut down, he could clearly hear the calls of the Queen, as did his siblings.

**"My children! I am being held in the lower levels! Free me and make my captors suffer!"**

Within minutes the armed forces were trying to prevent their escape and assistance of the Queen, MArines were everywhere, holding up their guns and firing wherever they saw movement, they all found it almost laughable. They had no sense of aim or value to their ammunition resources. So oviously in the end they were no match for the hoarde of Xenomorphs against them. They all worked together as some of them smashed the lights, preventing the marines from seeing them even less than they already did and the rest crept up on them in the darkness and slaughtered them. 78 was one of these lucky Xenos that got to rip into human flesh and satisfy his need for revenge on the pathetic race.

"Just aim, shoot and do what you're told, humans. You were all merely built to serve each other."

Little did 78 realise the irony of his thoughts towards humans, as his hive lifestyle as a Xeno wasn't much different when serving the Queen. But in his lifetime, he wasn't aware that they were bothvery similar things.

Asuka was sitting where she collapsed before. She hadn't moved from that spot and was huddled in a ball, her legs puled in to her chest and her arms wrapped around er legs as she restd her head on her knees. As she sat on the chamber floor, she the alarm, knowing that 78 had succeded in freeing the other Xenomorphs, as she soon found out there were more of them, hearing multiple loud screeches and hisses from outside the chamber as well as multiple gunshot sounds. She looked towards the alarm siren, smiled and thought to herself.

"You did it 78. I'm glad I was able to make at least someone elses life happier."

She figured that nobody was going to bother her so she put her clothes back on, taking her time as the alarm went off in her ear and heard even louder sounds of more gunfire and screaming outside the chamber.

"I wonder if I'LL get to scream for you one day for real..."

Asuka paused and stopped her train of thought. Did she seriously just think that? She was still trying to process it herself and then comprehend what it meant.

"Asuka, You're one disgusting human."

She finished getting dressed, sat in a nearby corner and giggled to herself.  
78 and his xenomorph siblings on the other hand, had practically cleared the entire secret facility section of the Weyland-Yutani building that Cyrus worked in. Completely clear and void of human life apart from two. Now just having to free the queen, 78 told his siblings that he had somehthing he had to take care of and that they should go fnd the Queen ahead of him. He rushed off in the other, bloody, empty direction to look for a certain someone, Cyrus. 78 didn't care for his name, he simply wanted to find and kill the human himself. Not just for making his short life a living hell, but his saviours life too.

He searched every room that was opened, looked at every detached head and peered into every nook and cranny that a human could possibly hide in. Nothing. Cyrus was nowhere to be seen throughout all the doors that were smashed open by him and his siblings, unless he returned _there_. 78 hurried back to where Asuka was and where he was previously being constricted. He peered through the window to see Asuka safe and unharmed. He gave a minor hiss of relif for her safety, which he quickly shook off. In the end, after hours of searching alone, 78 gave up on Cyrus, figuring that one of his siblings had butchered him so badly his face was unrecognisable among those he examined. Unfortunately not knowing that Cyrus was merely feet away from Asuka across the hallway and merely several feet away from the xeno himself. 78 made his way back to where he was originally headed, the Queen's chamber.

By the time 78 had made it to where the Queen was being held, she had already been released and started to setup the creation of a permanent hive in a different room nottoo far from her experimental room, the furnace.

**"My children! This will be our new homes! it's the perfect environment and temperaure for new siblings to hatch from the fresh hosts you've brought me!"**

The walls around the Queen were covered in people that weren't killed by the Xenomorphs but instead taken to become hosts for chestburster newborns. Because of the right environmental factors, one or two facehuggers were already hatching from the large collection of eggs the Queen had already laid in his absence to find Cyrus. 78 wandered about the newly created hive. Seeing as the Queen was already laying aa truckload of eggs, 78 easily assumed she had already chosen and mated with a xenomorph male in the hive to enable her to lay eggs. Sadly for him, he wasn't around when she was picking males, 78 felt he had done what he could in his own way for the hve, for himself and for Asuka, who he hoped was in the middle of escaping right now since one of his siblings shut the alarm off along with with most of the power.

Being free meant 78 no longer had to be adressed by a serial code number, same goes for al of his siblings. The thing with that however, was that Xenomorphs didn't really have names in the first place. They could only understand each other and reffered to each other a brother, sister, siblings when reffering to two or more and when adressing the Queen as "Mother" or simply "The Queen". It just meant they wouldn't have to be reffered to as a number any longer by white coated scientists behind bulletproof glass.

Asuka in 78's old chamber was indeed catching on that the massacre was over and she should escape while it was clear and the other Xeno's wouldn't hack her to pieces, like she just saw 78 had done to Carter and Majo when she stood up and looked through the glass. Cyrus unfortunately had the same idea and exited the storage room just as Asuka had carefully climbed through a large hole of shattered glass in the observation window and squeesed her tiny body through the forced open door 78 had broken. Cyrus exited the storage room and noticed Asuka before she noticed him. He quietly stormed up to her, making sure she cntinued to not notice and grabbed her arm, taking her by surprise.

"My entire career is DEAD because of you!"

He instantly started heading towards the elevator to exit the premesis, his tight grip pulling on her arm as he took her towards the elevator upwards to the main, non secret building.

"Let me go Cyrus!"

Asuka yelled out as loud as she could, hoping any Xeno would hear them and possibly kill them both. Any fate was better than being with him right now. Cyrus used his spare hand to cover Asuka's mouth to stop her speaking any louder or making any sense from her now muffled words. He dragged her into the elevator, already wating on their level, closed the elevator door and waited until a few floors up before releasing her.

Cyrus then pulled out a large syringe from a case in his pocket and before Asuka could dart away, he grabbed her by the waist, lifted her jumper up and jabbed her in the torso with it, injecting her with a thick, green fluid.

"As if i'm going to risk you being awake and running that mouth of yours off to the rest of the world!"

Asuka started to feel horribly drowsy after almost instantly feeling the effects of whatever Cyrus injected her with. She had horrible difficulty fighting her tiredness and exhaustion, to the point where after only a few mere seconds, she was on the elevator floor, completely knocked out like an animal that's been tranquilised. It was a fluid used to knock out wild xenomorphs if the white gas didn't seem to phaze them much, then they would shoot them with a tranquilizer full of the stuff. Every employee in the district had one in case of an emergency. But nobody really planned for a full scale Xeno killing spree. Just as they were about to reach the destination floor, Cyrus picked her up bridal-style and exited the elevator. A few concerned looks were given but were soon changed to simple "yeh alright" looks once someone said "too much excitement for one day?" and Cyrus replied.

"Don't you know it. Been all too overwhelming for the kid in one day."

He continued to keep an act up until he placed Asuka in the cars passener seat and drove off a short way before retaining his pissed off mood.

"When we get to my house, you'll wish you were never born."

As he drove off, the xenomorph infestation only grew even larger. The Queen ordered all of her children, including 78, to continue the massacre of the Weyland-Yutani building above the top secret classified labs section. They soon found the only elevator shaft and all swarmed upwards andsted open the elevator floor to spread their kill ratio amongst the innocent workers. The Xenomorphs killed many workers and visitors and captured more hosts in almost half the time they did before, considering this time there were no marines and everyone was defenceless. On his way to the elevator shaft, 78 passed by his old chamber once again to notice Asuka was now gone.

"She must have escaped. I'm glad I could grant her that much and ensure her safety as much as I could."

He went on with his siblings to take over the entire facility, but what both he and Asuka didn't know, was that for Asuka, the real danger was soon to come.

* * *

Chapter 3 done! XD

ooooooooo, shit's getting INTENSE! XD

only took me 2 hours. O_o

I'm on a ROLL! I wonder how long i can keep up this "chapter a day" buisness? XD

I appreciate all of the feedback and reviews from you fellas. :D

Really glad to know you're all liking the story so far. :3

The story is just beggining everyone. stick around for Chapter 4: Who feels trapped now, coming as soon as i possibly can. XD


	4. Chapter 4: Who feels trapped now?

Unlike the elevator trip, the car ride back to Cyrus' house felt like no time at all to Asuka. Most likely because she was previously tranquilized with something that was designed to almost instantly knock out even a Xenomorph, let alone a human of her small size. When Cyrus finally arrived at his manor of a house atop a hill with a wireless key powered iron fence, he put back on the whole "she's just tired and has had a long day" act while they were outside as to not arouse any suspicion from the surrounding neighbourhood or equally rich neighbours. He carried Asuka up the tall spiraled staircase to his, well, their bedroom to wait for the poor girl to awaken and recieve what Cyrus thought she deserved.

Asuka was already conscious before they entered the room, but she knew exactly what would happen if her eyes opened and she didn't want that in any way shape or form. She wanted 78 to come and save her from this re-occuring nightmare. To yell his name out and hear his spine chilling screeches mixed in with her fiance's last cries of help. She could lie there as long as she wanted, at least that's what she thought. Unfortunately for her, Cyrus knew exactly how long it would be before the tranquiliser he had given her would run out. He sat beside her on the bed and grabbed her chest, resulting in an instant reflex flinch.

"Gah!"

Asuka yelped out in disgust.

"You brought this on yourself Asuka. If you had just kept your mouth shut and let us do our job. But no, you had to defend a fucking monster!"

He released his hand from her chest, allowing her to sit up so she didn't feel so vulnerable. Cyrus then back handed her across the face.

"My two co-workers are DEAD because of you! My entire career is DEAD because of you! That xenomorph infestation and killed INNOCENT LIVES happened BECAUSE OF YOU!"

With every statement he made, he slapped her across her pale skin, soon turning it a sore red colour. Cyrus then slammed his hand against Asuka's neck, forcing her back down onto the bed, choking her.

"S-Stop..it!"

"You're going to be my wife soon. I can do whatever I want with you."

He began to loosen his tie around his neck as well as his hand around asuka's neck, but still kept it there just enough to not kill her but hold her down. Cyrus used his free hand to slide it's way up her jumper while Asuka reacted by trying to free her neck from Cyrus' now looser grip. Unfortunately for Asuka, he was much stronger than her. The poor teenager was teering from her eyes and struggling for her freedom. In a way, Asuka invisioned for a moment that this may have been just how 78 felt in that harness, only he wasn't about to get raped.

"No Cyrus! Punish me some other way! Not that!"

"That foul monster has done things to you that only I should have acess to. I think you need to be reminded of that, don't you agree?"

"Fuck no!"

Asuka agressively yelled out to him in fury.

"I'd... I'd rather have 78 fuck me a million times over than even let you touch my bare skin ever again!"

Asuka knew her and 78 didn't really have sex, but she knew this was making Cyrus mad, hopefully distracting him and allowing her to escape. It had happened once before and she can do it again. She continued to make up stories.

"Speaking of which! For a supposed 'monster', he sure knows how to give an orgasm!"

"What the FUCK? You sicken me."

"I'm glad. because after 78, I never want to even look at another male ever again. Especially not you."

Cyrus was furious now, this was her chance to make a quick dash and make a run for it while his anger blurred his senses for a moment. She pushed his hand away to the side will all her strength, not that there was that much, ran for the door and tried to open it and run out of the house. The door was locked. Fuck. Cyrus casually got up, quickly recovering from his anger and fustration. He stood behind Asuka, grabbed her hair and used it to pull her back towards him.

"Think i'm stupid enough to fall for your dumb tricks more than once? Think again."

Asuka was terrified. She didn't want to get raped, not by Cyrus. She would arther be raped by some random, some creepy guy, some sicko, some... alien. Then an idea struck her. As Cyrus was mid molesting her to her dismay, she thought of a way that might just throw him off and make the whole ordeal less traumatising for her. She closed her eyes and began to sigh.

"*sigh* oh... 78. I like it when you touch me like this... ah!"

She was obviously faking it. Cyrus could never get real noises like that out of her and it was fustrating him.

"I'm not that hideous creature you so desire, Asuka. I'm much better than he ever will be!"

"Hideous? He's hotter than you are."

Cyrus yanked on Asuka's hair. The one thing she hated more than anything was when people, especially Cyrus, yanked on or threatened to chop all her hair off. Thankfully he's never actually done it before, but she was always cautious around him when he had a pair of scissors. Out of reflex, she yelled out in pain.

"Help, 78! Where are you?! I need you!"

78's senses peaked up for a moment. He could sense something, but he was unsure of what it was so he ignored it. He was nearby outside the Weyland-Yutani building, or now as it's known to be their hive, hunting any wild animals for food for the queen and other Xenomorphs.

He was a warrior xeno, a rank evolved higher than that of a drone, so he could freely make decisions on his own and not have to constantly rely on the Queen's commands but will still respond if she asks for him. He killed four large animals for the hive and managed to carry them all back with little help from a few drones when he was deep enough inside the hive. But then he got that feeling again and stronger this time. As if he was being called to something. This didn't make any sense to him. He only responded to the Queens orders when she asked for him. But out of curiosity, he went to investigate a little and was lead to a carpark that brought to view a long, empty road. Then it hit him.

"Asuka?!"

He was unsure as to why he believed he could sense her or how he came to the conclusion that it even WAS her, but he didn't care at that point in time, he just knew he needed to react on instictor else it would bother him greatly later on. Meaning he was going to follow his senses and save her, assuming it was her. He contacted the Queen to let her know what he was doing. Once she accepted his request to do some "intependent exploration" as he put it, he bolted off as fast as he could in the direction his senses were pulling him in. Down the long road Cyrus had driven down.

"That human saved me and my whole hive. Somehow allowing her to escape doesn't quite cut it as a fair trade. I gotta go check on her at least. Even if nothing's wrong."

Meanwhile a traumatised, brutally injured and raped Asuka was laying on the floor half naked and covered in small cuts and bruises. She had been abused before but nothing as traumatising or extreme as this before. She started coughing up a small amount of blood on the light coloured carpet.

"first you ruin me, insult me as your fiance and now you have the gall to ruin my carpet?!"

Cyrus still found the last bit of fury left in him and used it for one last painful kick in Asuka's torso, winding her and nearly making her faint from the excess pain.

"You think you finally learned your lesson, not to defy me?"

Asuka was shaking like crazy. She was cold, hungry, scared and wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Cyrus as she could possibly be.

"y...yea..."

She could barely get out a response, but forced herself to say that much.

"Yeah what?" "y...yea... Cy... rus... I... l...learned my...less...on..."

Silent tears rolled down the violated girls face as she spoke, coming to terms with herself that she may never escape this nightmare that was set up for her since before birth. Cyrus opened the door and looked back at his battered up fiance, almost looking proudly at his sick handywork.

"Good. Now get out of my house, before I come back for round 2."

As he left the room, she could hear his footsteps fade away down the long staircase, giving her a little strength to sit up and know that he won't kick her again. She caught her breath and let herself start to cry. She painfully reached for her shredded clothing. Her favourite turtleneck jumper was ruined, discoloured and torn in a few odd places. Probably best if one didn't know the full details if she had to explain but she had nothing else to wear, so she put her jumper back on and reached for her equally ruined jeans to put on her injured body. Crawling along the floor and getting back her strength little by little, she reached for her converse shoes, threw them on without bothering to tie the laces and hobbled out of Cyrus' house as fast as she could, which wasn't too fast for someone in her state. Asuka left the house, limped down the driveway and headed as fast as she could towards the forrest nearby his house. Cyrus was rich so living beside one of the last remaining natural forrests wasn't a problem for him at all. She ran through past the first few trees into the natural habitat and collapsed on the floor. She felt for her pockets but suddenly panicked as she felt that her special trinket her best friend gave her was no longer there. Most likely would have fallen out of her pocket during the punishment Cyrus gave her. Marie was Asuka's best friend and had given her a small piece of a strage crash investigation she was part of a few years ago since she knew Asuka was into that kinda stuff. A week later Marie was chosen to be part of a terraforming group to go to another planet and she hasn't seen her since. Sadly for Asuka, Marie as the only one who also didn't like Cyrus and saw what a ghastly fucker he really was, and she was a million kilometres away from her with the only thing left of her on the planet being that small spaceship part. She had to go and get it back. she just HAD to. But theres no way she'd be able to go back now, that was traumatizing for her almost beyond repair. Meanwhile, still a fair distance away, 78 was still running towards what he would see was anything but what he was hoping.

* * *

WHEW!

SO sorry for the wait for the next chapeter everyone. D:

I started university, there was a file mixup and my document with a planout of chapters ALL the way up to chapter 12 ended up getting deleted on accident. :C not to mention the buisiness of uni as it is that'll add to not having spare time. XD

BUT! I refuse to leave this fanfiction unfinished! *fist pump* So I powered on and re-typed a few sumaires ahead and stayed up late to quickly type this chapter to stop eager followers and readers from thinking this fanfiction was added to the huge pile of "shit that'll never be finished and left on the website to grow cobwebs" so don't be giving up on me just yet! XD

By the way, no spoilers. B) so don't ask for any. XD

Also, maaaaybe I shoulda mentioned at the START that there may be a bit of sensitive material in this chapter, so I left out too much detail on purpose as not to offend anyone, but it's part of the story and it gets better, I swear. XD

Thanks for reading and send me a review! I love hearing what you guys think of my writing. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Way too close encounter

Blurred vision, Asuka rummaged around the forrest floor nearby where she collapsed and fell asleep for a short while to try and find her glasses. They must have fallen off as she stumbled and crashed out on the slightly muddy ground. The poor girl managed to regain most of her physical strength, however she was afraid, like the other times Cyrus had laid hands upon her, that event would be etched in her memory forever.

Asuka found her glasses on the floor, but one of the lenses was slightly cracked. Not beyond being able to see out of both eye, but just enough for it to be annoing and noticable. Sort of like when a touch screen cracks but the device is still usable. She cleaned her glasses with a shred of her jeans and put them on, relieved to be able to see again. Shaking with still weak legs, Asuka attempted to stand up and walk, but could only do so for a short moment before she had to lean against the closest tree.

"Fuck... Cyrus really hammered it into me this time... ow..."

Anyone not knowing her full story and just found out she was raped by her fiance would undoubtedly be in shock of what a small reaction she was pulling and how quickly she recovered from a period of crying. But she had sadly grown more and more numb to Cyrus' treatments of this kind over the years, reacting less and less with every slap, every grab, every punch, kick, grope, claw, touch, thrust... She just wanted him to pay for what he's done to her. No doubt he would come to look for her later with her parents, putting on another "i'm glad you're safe, I thought I lost you" act so the cycle can repeat itself all over again.

After a few minutes of walking practice and feeling like a self trained toddler, Asuka manaed to find her feet and walk with a slight limp further into the natural environment. However, she could only walk a short distance before having to stop and rest her exhausted legs, mainly around the inner thigh area that was feeling rather sore and aching. She sat down on the floor, resting her back up against a large tree trunk.

"Dammit. What do I do now?"

The tired girl was about to close her eyes for another rest, but then her senses peaked in an instant reflex towards a large bush beside a couple of fallen trees begin to rustle. 78 needed to stop. He was exhausted and had been running non-stop for over an hour at full srinting speed on all fours. But he had to trust his gut instinct with him on this one and he could feel the source of it close by.

"Damn! Wheres my-... er the human that saved me hiding?"

The worried xenomorph climbed a tree to try and get a better view of the surrounding area. He searched around for a brief moment until from the direction he was originally heading he heard a loud screaming and bolted, despite being exhausted, finding a willpower within him to keep going.

"AHHHHHH!"

Asuka screamed as she saw a huge wild bear emerge from the bushes, stand up on it's hind legs and roar at her. Terror and fear just wouldn't let her rest. There wasn't many bears left in the wild, since there wasn't many wild environments left so most wildlife researchers would kill to see a bear up this close and Asuka didn't want to be killed because a bear rocked up out of nowhere.

The terrified teenager prepared for the worst, curled her knees into her chest and covered her face with her arms and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She was waiting for her fate to slash her open, but rather than feel a painful claw or bite, she heard a loud roar accompanied by an equally, if not louder, screech of a familiar sound.

Keeping her eyes shut, a split second later she heard an almost disgusting sound of something being ripped apart, followed instantly by the feeling of a cold, wet fluid splash all over her. She didn't want to open her eyes, but something inside of her told her that it'd be alright. Asuka slowly opened her eyes, followed by lowering her arms from her face and looking down at herself to see she was covered in blood of another living thing.

Her eyes followed the blood from her body, along the ground to come across a couple of bear limbs torn to shreds, reluctantly continuing to follow the trail to soon lead to a carcass that was once a bear. A giant hole ran through it's dead body, assuming something had punctured through it. Beside the dead bear sat a familiar jet black creature, whom Asuka recognised in an instant.

"78?! Is that you?!"

78 let out a high pitched hiss and crawled over to her to greet her properly, placing his forehead against hers to reassure the frightened human of his presence. Tears began to flow from her face.

"Oh 78, I thought i'd never see you again. I was so scared..."

The xenomorph crawled back a little, taking a better look at the poor girl. In a few mere seconds, his small purrs changed into a furious hiss at her tattered and beaten up appearance.

"What the FUCK happened to you, Human?!"

Asuka jumped a little in shock from hearing his sudden mood shift, but noticed him staring at her torn up clothes, cuts and bruises.

"oh... right. Well... Cyrus escaped the facility..."

that BASTARD

"and he put me on a drug, one strong enough for... for a xenomorph."

WHAT

"then he took me back to his house and... and..."

She was normally used to speaking about her ordeals with Cyrus, so why was it different when she was speaking to 78 about it? She didn't understand, but she had to get it out of her system.

"He raped me, 78. It's like... A forceful mating that one pushes the other into when they don't want it from them."

78 went silent. He was in utter disbelief at how foul and sickening this race really was and he thought being behind glass and tested on was bad, it seems that was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to these humans. Then finally tiled his head back and let out a loud screeching hiss at the sky in fustration.

"I'm gunna KILL THIS FUCKER!"

His screech sent shivers down Asuka's spine. She was both feeling fearful of what would happen next, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to lead 78 to Cyrus' house and not just watch but film his murder and upload it to the internet. Then she remembered something.

"My spaceship part!"

Her tears stopped streaming down her face as she remembered that she had to go back to Cyrus' house to get it back. Originally she planned to sneak in while he was meant to be sleeping, but now she had 78 with her, things could get interesting. But for now, they both needed their rest. Asuka tried to reason with 78 that now wasn't a good time to be charging into Cyrus' well guarded house shortly after a violence incident and that they should strike when he least expects it. The warrior was filling up with hatred and adrenaline for Cyrus as each millisecond passed.

The ony reason he was able to contain himself was because he was in Asuka's presence, but he didn't know why that was. The human and Xenomorph climbed a nearby tree (not the one with bears blood beside and all over it's lower trunk, that might catch attention from animals and people if they were nearby and were found), climbed it, though Asuka needed serious help from 78, and they both perched on a large branch that could hold both of their weight. 78 leaned against the high up trunk sideways, there not being enough hours in the evening to build a miniature mucus nest that the large xenomorh hives are made from so perching was all he could do.

Asuka on the otherhand couldn't sleep. Not just because she was sitting upright beside 78, but because of everything that's happened today and the fact that she passed out beforehand which rested her up a bit too. She leaned against 78's cold, hard shoulder and began to speak. "hey 78..." The xeno turned his head to face Asuka.

"How do you talk? I mean, you can understand me but... I can't understand you apart from a few gestures and body language."

78 never thought about that. How WOULD they be able to communicate if one day body language didn't explain something or wasn't enough? He hissed a low deep sound and nuzzled his head against hers.

"I'd ask how you talk to the other xenomorphs... but you can't sa anything to me so what's the point in asking?"

She sighed. But then an idea struck her.

"oh! I know!"

78 turned his wholebody around to face her now in interest.

"Me and my best friend Marie used to volunteer down at the orphanage for disabled children. There were many kids there that couldn't hear so me and her learnt sign language! it's where you talk, but you use your hands to generate symbols with a meaning for a words or letter. They also use it for animals, such as gorillas and monkeys, who have the same issue with english speech as you do."

78 tiled his head to the side.

"here, lemme show you. Like this symbol here means hello."

She formed her hands into a few dfferent symbols and shapes.

"and this means, 'my name is Asuka'."

She did the same again, but different patterns and symbols. 78 gave a low pitched hiss and gently pressed his forehead against Asuka's. First she helped him escape and re-build his hive, next she found a way for him to communicate to her since he couldn't actually speak English. Asuka started to show him all the letters of the alphabet, getting him to try it out too. They went through it over and over for a while, until she believed that 78 had grasped most of the letters.

"Alright, you think you got all those?"

78 began to make symbols with his hands.

"Piss easy, human. My siblings and I are much better and faster learners than that of your race."

"Well, you get straight to the point don't you?"

She smiled, liking that he had a personality and a slight attitude under that hard skin.

"But i won't deny what you're saying, 78. That's for sure."

Then it hit her. She had only known this Xenomorph by it's lab experiment number. Surely there must be something else suitable that he's called.

"Hey 78? What's your actual name?"

"name?"

"yeah, like how i'm Asuka. Thats what people call me. So far I only know you as '78', your lab experiment number. Surely you've got another name, don't you?"

"No. We're not givin individual titles of our own. If mother wants to speak with us, she calls us 'children' or individually as 'my child'. Siblings are the same, we know each other by just 'brother' or sister'. We're not given the priveliage for something like names. Theres simply no need for it."

Asuka looked a little glum at hearing this. Not have a name? Surely he would want to feel like he wasn't simply a part of a matching set or just another number in an indentical flock. She felt almost sad for 78, but he had known that his whole life, just like she had known no freedom of choice.

"Would you... like a proper name?"

78 became confused by this suggestion.

"meaning?"

"well, i'm not a xenomorph like you, so I can't call you 'brother', it wouldn't feel right. Plus the name '78' is old and in the past, reflecting on nothing but those days you spent in a cell. So I was wondering if you were alright with me giving you a new name, something that only I called you by. Something to show you a small glimpse of individuality amongst your many siblings."

Asuka blushed a little and looked away from 78. She wasn't sure why but something about what she said made her feel a little embarrassed, as if her words had some kind of other hidden meaning to them that even she didn't know about. 78 leaned his head into the side of Asuka's face and started purring slightly, then he backed away, placed one hand on her cheek and turned her head to face him as he then signed.

"you know what, I think I'd like that... Asuka."

They were both feeling a little embarrassed now, neither entirely sure why. Asuka started to speak again.

"I think... you would sit the name... Lucifer."

"Why Lucifer?"

"well... because my parents are horribly religious, they made me attend some sort of sunday school. I'll explain school another time, it's too annoying to even think about. Anyways, and there was this story about an angel called Lucifer who did a bad thing and ended up being satan. Or something, i didn't really pay attention."

"If you hated it so much, why did that name of all names come to mind?"

"Maybe it's because..."

Asuka blushed a little deeper.

"Because to everyone in my race, you look and appear to be similar to a demon but... to me you're always going to be an angel that saved me."

78 had no idea what an angel or a demon or whatever she was going on about, but he got the picture that it was symbolic in some way towards how he's one thing to many, but something different to her.

"Lucifer, huh? I can live with that."

"R-really? *sigh* Glad you like it."

They pressed their foreheads together, just sitting there for a while, enjoying each others company in a world where it would be considered strange or disgusting. Until Asuka spoke quietly over the sound of crickets nearby.

"C'mon. Lets get some sleep, i'm exhausted."

Lucifer couldn't agree more. He watched as the human in front of him struggled to get comfy on the tree branches. He picked her up and pulled her in close, carrying her in one arm as he easliy manuvered his way around the tree, looking for a much thicker branch a little lower down the trunk, but still relatively high up. He sat her down beside the trunk.

"we'll sleep here. You're race isn't built for trees."

Asuka was in slight marvel of how considerate Lucifer was, but maybe that was ust him repaying her affectionately for giving him a name. A sense of identity. Lucifer curled up like a large cat, hanging a couple of limbs over the edge. But not a second later, he sat up and decided he would pull Asuka in close to him, and lie back down with her cradled safely underneath his armoured body. The confused girl lied there between a large branch and a large alien body drifting off to sleep.

She was almost bright red in the face, but honestly couldn't understand why. He was just protecting her, right? The two of them lied there, close together in the tree, feeling each others bodies heat radiate off one another. Lucifer had something on his mind though. He should really head back to his hive soon, the queen would be wondering where he is since she would know if he were dead or not, she had a knack for sensing these things. But first, in the morning before he finally returned to her side, there was one last thing he had to take care of.

The one that hurt the very human that saved him.

Cyrus.

He was going to get what he deserved.

* * *

WEL, heres another chapter I tried to shove out as soon as I could! XD

Once again, thanks for reading, I hope you like it so far, no spoilers but you're in for something in the next chapter as you can imagine. ;D

I love reading all your reviews and i'm gunna start replying to them all! So don't feel shy to drop me your opinion or even a simple "i like it so far." XD But i'll take any criticism too if you think theres something I should improve or if anything doesn't add up so I can fix it. XD

Hang around for the next chapter! chapter 6: Mission impossible! :D

I'll try not to keep you waiting long. XD


End file.
